What If I Were Frozen
by josephagc
Summary: Hiccup left Berk and ran to Arendelle to start a new life, little did he know the past can sometimes came back. Little did he also know that he would find love in the strangest ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, my first fanfic ever. Be nice about it. **

**This was just an idea that came to me . What if Hiccup left Berk after being chosen to kill the NIGHTMRE (Astrid doesn't follow him to the Cove) and lands in Arendelle. I will need help and ideas. I'm not that great for writing. Any help is greatly appreciated.**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Frozen. All property belongs to Dreamworks and Disney. **

_My name is Hiccup, this is Berk. As you know, we have dragons as pests and we kill them on sight. Well, not me. I managed to befriend a Night Fury. The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself…. More like an overgrown puppy. _

_I was picked to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, I knew I couldn't do it, So I'm Leaving._

**Hiccups Pov**

"Come on buddy, we're leaving. We're taking a long vacation, forever" My voice slightly echos across the cove.

I see Toothless sleeping under a tree. I walk up to him and poke him on his nose…bad idea. Toothless pounces on me and licks my face.

"Ew, bud. You know this takes weeks to wash out"

I hear Toothless make a laugh.

We finish preparing to leave , I drop my Viking Helmet and dagger. Goodbye Berk.

We take off heading in a random direction. I see Berk getting smaller and smaller.

_**Meanwhile in Arendelle, it is 3 weeks before the young Queen's conoration. We see Elsa in her room trying to control her powers**_

ELSA's POV

"Conceal ,don't feel" I keep repeating that to myself as hard as I can. Frost keeps covering the room.

I turn to look out the window and see a flying black mass heading towards the North Mountain. It slowly lands far away. I can only help but wonder what it is.

I jump as I hear a knock on my door.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" My sister sings in a sad voice, I break down crying. It's been 3 days since my parents passed away in a storm out at sea.

Sharp icicles start covering the room.

Hiccups POV , 1 week after leaving Berk.

"Alright bud, let raid that ship"

Ever since we left , we've raided a few ships and collected a fortune. I know it's not right but we need money if we wanna settle down.

Me and Toothless keep flying for another 4 hours . I spot land.

"Toothless, head towards that island, if I'm correct, that should be Arendelle, our new home"

Toothless coes with glee and increases his pace. We reach Arendelle in 1 hour and land near a place called "Oaken's trading post and Sauna". What's a sauna?

Me and Toothless walk inside. We are greeted by a cheerful man.

"Hoo , hoo. Welcome. I see you have a dragon, may I interest you in some Icelandic Cod or Salmon."

Toothless jumps in glee at the word of Icelandic COD.

"Excuse me , Oaken. I'm new here, can you help me out, I'll happily pay" I kindly ask.

"What do you need, a house, summer clothes, ?" Oaken asks in a cheerful voice.

"Both"

"Well, sorry young lad, I can't help you with a house, you need to go to Arendelle for that, I heard there are 3 nice houses that could accommodate a dragon. As for summer clothes, here. "

"Wow, thanks, how much and how much for a sauna?"

"That'll be 2 silver coins for the clothes and It costs 1 silver for a sauna."

"I'll take both, do you know any place I could stay for the night?"

"No but I'll happily let you sleep in my stables for the night. 2 gold coins please"

"Thanks allot. "

I happily pay Oaken and go in the sauna.

"This feels nice" Toothless happily warbles in agreement. After an hour, me and Toothless leave and enter Oaken's Stables. Toothless starts a fire and we get cozy.

Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.

**Okay, probably not the best chapter in the world, I could use help and ideas. This will be a HicEsla story. **

**Feel free to correct me in any possible way. **


	2. Chapter 2: Romance in the air

**Alright guys, thanks so much for reviewing. Now on with chapter 2. This chapter will take place 2 days after Hiccup arrives in Arendelle. Thanks for the positivity! If you see anything wrong, don't hesitate to correct me.**

**I don't own, owners don't sue.**

**Hiccups Pov.**

It's been two days since me and Toothless arrived in Arendelle. Life so far has been easy. I bought a 2 floor house with a large yard. I managed to get a part time job at a Smithy. Me and Toothless still go flying at nighttime.

(TIME JUMP…3hours)

I decide to explore Arendelle more and see the sites. I find out that the new Queens conoration is in 2 and a half weeks. As I walk around I notice that the castle gates are closed. I decide to ask one of the off duty guards.

"Excuse me , sir. How come the castle gates aren't open?"

"The former King closed them off a decade ago, we don't know why.,, Say, you're new around here. What's your name?"

"Hiccup Haddock ,sir."

"Ah, you must be the newest resident. My name is Jacob Hendrik. "

"Pleasure to meet you Jacob, say would you mind giving me a tour of the town?"

"Sure, follow me"

As Jacob takes me around town, I can't help but wonder what's inside the castle.

**Time jump to evening. 11pm. Still Hiccups pov**

I decide to stay out for the night and wait till 1am before I go flying with Toothless. I take my time exploring Arendelle and it's nighttime scenery.

**Elsa's POV**

As midnight nearly approaches , I put on wrap a scarf around my head and sneak out of the castle. As I walk around Arendelle , I make my way to the pier.

While walking, I bump into a young man around the same age as me.

"Oh my god , I am so sorry" I hear the man say.

"Please, It was my fault, I wasn't looking"

As he helps me up, I see those eyes. Those Forrest Green eyes full of love and care. I feel my heart leave my chest. I swear those eyes were glowing.

He speaks in a nervous tone. "I um….I'm very sorry about…that"

His apology is sincere even though the nervous voice.

"It's alright, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, did I hurt you ,Miss?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine" Except for a bruised ass…oh well.

"I'm sorry again Miss but I need to go"

He walks away. I felt something off him. Like sadness and sorrow and loneliness . I decide to follow him secretly.

I follow the man to the edge of the pier . He sits down and sings to himself in a beautiful voice that makes my heart flutter. (A/N): The song is I See Fire by Ed Sheeran)

I hear him sing the final part.

_I see fire burning the trees….feel the heat upon my skin._

As he finishes, I make my way over to the man and take a seat beside him.

He jumps in fright and I try to surpress a giggle.

"**Um…hi " (Hiccup)**

"Hi again" (Elsa)

"How are you?" (Hiccup)

"Fine, you?"

"Just fine, enjoying the night and the stars."

"Me too. May I ask your name?"

"My name is Hiccup, not the greatest names but my parents believed a name like that would scare off goblins and trolls"

I snicker, if only he knew about trolls.

"My name is Elsa, nice to meet you. You new in town?"

"Yea, I just moved in a couple days ago"

"Where were you from before here?'

"I don't wanna talk about it"

I could clearly see the hurt in his voice and eyes.

"Okay. Would it be alright if we hung out together?"

"um….yea,…..suu…su….sure"

I giggle at his voice, sooo cute.

Hiccup then says "Do you wanna see something scary and cool?"

"Um, okay…."

"Trust me , you''ll be fine"

"Okay"

I can only wonder.

"Wait here okay?"

"Okay"

He then runs off, I take a seat and patiently wait for Hiccup to return.

**Toothless POV**

I awake to my rider barging through the door with an excited look on his face.

"Hey Toothless, ready for some flying?"

I jump up and down in agreement. "Oh, and we might have a passenger"

I look at him and think 'Okay, but you better double my fish for this'

He sets the gears and we take off into the night sky. He guides us toward a pier where a human figure is waiting. Clearly a young female judging by the looks and smell.

As we land, I hear a small , shocked "meap". Typical human…

**Hiccups POV**

"Um, Elsa. You okay ?"

"Wh…wh….what is that?"

"That's my dragon, his name is Toothless"

"YOU HAVE A PET DRAGON?! Her voice is half amazed and half scared.

"Yes, he's friendly, an overgrown puppy dog" Toothless snorts and grumbles

"Come here Toothless, meet our new friend. Elsa, Toothless, Toothless, Elsa. " Toothless flashes a gummy smile in return.

I hear Elsa giggle and see her smile in return.

"You wanna touch him? "

"um, sure"

As she touches Toothless, he snorts and tickles her.

"Hahahahaha, he's cute"

"Toothless, say thanks"

Toothless just grumbles and licks Elsa once.

"Eeeeep, ew."

"Sorry"

"Say, Elsa, you wanna go flying?"

Her eyes brighten up with hope and happiness.

"YES! I mean yes, I'd love to"

**Well, that's another, tell me what you think. I might change allot of things for the better or worse, who knows. Hope you all enjoy**

**Also, I'm planning on making a MODERN AU Zombie Apocalypse HTTYD/Frozen Crossover, what would you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3: Red Death

**On with chapter 3! **

**I don't own anything, except my Oc's and my leather jacket.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Elsa's POV**

I could feel a warm sensation in my chest when he asked me to fly.

"Do you trust me, Elsa?"

"Yes"

He extends his hand to me and help me on the dragon.

"Okay bud, let's take it nice and easy"

As the dragon, which Hiccup calls Toothless, extends his wings, I began to feel nervous. All of a sudden, we leap up at high speeds.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Third Person POV

As Toothless shot up into the air, he performed barrel rolls, loops and other stunts.

While doing that, Elsa had a firm grip on Hiccup. While Hiccup was yelling "Stop, we need her to like us!"

"And now with the spinning."

Elsa just screamed and held on tighter.

"Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile"

Toothless just laughed in a dragonish way and keep going.

After a few more loops, Toothless finally came to a gentle glide. Elsa loosened her grip on Hiccup but still held on. As Toothless gained more altitude , Elsa could see her Kingdom. She could she the Moon shining on Arendelle and Hiccups face.

"Alright, I'll admit it, this is Amazing, he's amazing" Elsa said as she patted Toothless.

While flying, Toothless starting to sense danger. Hiccup and Elsa could sense it too. Suddenly, dragons started appearing on either side carrying fish, lambs, etc.

"They're hauling in their prey" says Hiccup

"Then what does that make us?" Hiccup could clearly feel Elsa shaking in fear.

Suddenly, a mountain approaches and all the dragons enter.

"Oh what my Dad would give to find this"

Elsa looks at Hiccup confused.

"It's nice to know that all our food is being dumped into a pit" Hiccup says .

As a Gronckle enters, it drops a half eaten fish, suddenly, a loud roar is heard and the RED DEATH emerges and eats the dragon.

As that happens Hiccup, Toothless and Elsa looked shocked. Then the Red Death sniffs and turns towards them.

"Bud, let's get outta here"

Toothless leaps off the ledge and flies off.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiccups POV

I knew now that it made sense, that's why the dragons raided us. There are feeding their queen. I started to make a plan to kill that massive beast and end the war between dragons and Vikings.

As we return to Arendelle, Elsa says "Hiccup, what will you do now"

"I don't know, maybe kill it and end the war"

"What war?"

"I'll explain later"

As we land, I help Elsa off Toothless.

"Thank you Hiccup, for tonight."

"It was nothing"

Then Elsa does something that catches me off guard, she kisses me on the cheek and smile. She thens runs off.

I turn to Toothless and he just flashes a gummy smile and snorts.

"Come on you overgrown lizard, let's go home"

I swear I could feel someone watching me.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Elsa's pov**

I watch Hiccup and follow him home to see where he lives. _ Oh, he looks so nice , I just wanna have him for myself…._ No ….no ….no, I curse my thoughts and "desires"

As I walk to the castle, I could hear laughter coming from Hiccups house. I hope we can meet again.

_**Time jump to morning. Still Elsa's POV**_.

I awaken to Kai knocking on my door.

"Princess Elsa?"

"Yes Kai"

"May we speak later in the council room?"

"Sure. I'll be there in 30 minutes"

_30 minutes later._

In the council room, me , Kai and other advisors are there.

"Princess Elsa , we found a note from your father , It's addressed to you, he wrote it before he left on the ship" Piasco , my Dad's oldest friend and advisor says.

I open the note and read out loud.

_**Dear daughter,**_

_**If you have this letter, I'm probably dead or gone. I'm sorry to have to leave you at a young age. You and Anna were my pride and joy. As you know, you are suppose to be Queen at a young age but I will make an exception. I know you are now 16 years of age, however, you are not ready. I have arranged for your coronation to come when are of age 20. It will give you time to learn. **_

_**To Kai, you have been a faithful servant and friend to us all, please advise my daughters and take care of them no matter.**_

_**To Piasco, you have been a great friend, you advised me and my wife and have helped us make great choices, please advised Elsa when her time comes. **_

_**To Princess Anna, I'm so sorry we shut you and Elsa out, please forgive us. When the time comes, you'll understand. **_

Me and a few other tear up a little at the letter.

"Well, that settles it"

"Yes, Princess, you're father made the right choice"

"You are all dismissed"

I run to my room and cry a little.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Hiccups POV**

Me and Toothless prepare our flying gear to go face the Queen, somehow. Toothless looks at me as if saying 'You got a plan or what?'

"Toothless, I'm not sure yet, we'll figure something out as we go there.

Time jump, 2 hours later.

As me and Toothless arrive, we see Berk ships on the shore, they already have opened the mountain and enraged the Queen. I see my Dad trying to buy time with Gobber. As the Queen is about to step on them, I yell at Toothless "PLASMA BLAST". The blast knocks the Queen on her side stunning her. I use the time to speak to my Dad real quick.

"Son, is that you?"

"Yes, Dad. No time to talk, are there any catapults working?"

"Umm, yes one left"

"Good, I need you to strike it once it starts to rise . If we kill this thing, no more raids"

"Really, let's end this!" My Dad yells and all Vikings prepare.

"When I strike the dragon with the blast , fire the catapults , aim for the face"

"Aye son, you've made me proud."

"Thanks Dad"

"Aye 'iccup, Got any undies on you?" Typical Gobber.

The Dragon starts to rise again, Me and Toothless leap into the air and prepare for another shot. Toothless quickly gains altitude and comes down in a dive. Toothless fires and my Dad releases the catapult, it works as the Queen spreads her wings and roars in agony.

"Dad, get everyone out of here! This is going to get bad"

"Son!"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Good luck, please be careful" My Dad then shouts "YOU HEARD THE LAD, LET'S GET OUT OFF HERE!"

We then leap into the sky with the Queen in hot pursuit. As we climb into the cloud banks , I tell Toothless to shoot as many times as he can at the Red Death. It works, the Red Death spews Jet Fire everywhere, but then Toothless' tail catches on fire .

"Bud, we're almost out of time , let's give this a shot"

ME and Toothless go into a steep dive with the Queen hot on our tails. As she prepares to fire again, I tell Toothless to fire a Plasma Blast into her open mouth. It works as she comes to the ground in a ball of flame. As me and Toothless try to evade the fire, the tail stops working . I then see a big spiked tail coming towards us.

All I can remember is blackness.

_**Alright guys, so what do you think? Yes, I know it doesn't follow both movies but I'm trying.**_

_**No HicStrid at all in this fic. Just HicElsa and KristAnna. I'll definitely put a lemon in this story later on. See y'all later.**_


	4. Chapter 4: A night to remember

**Chapter 4. Hiccup doesn't lose his leg, he will lose it later on, I've got a plan, I think.**

**I don't own the characters of HTTYD and Frozen, all property belongs to Dreamworks and Disney.**

**Hiccup's POV**

_Urghhhh, my head. Where am I? Why am I in my house?_

I wake to see Toothless in my house and jumping around.

"Oh no, stop. My Dad is going to kill me "

I get up with all of my body parts attached to me and I walk to the mirror. I notice I have a scar running down my right eye. It's not ugly, it looks good and bad ass.

"Hey bud, wanna go see what's going on?" Toothless coes in agreement.

As I open the door, I see Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs and other riding on dragons.

"I knew it, I'm dead" Then I seem my Dad walk up to me and say "No, but you gave it your best shot"

"Berk is now more prosperous than ever "

"How long was I out?"

"1 and a half months"

"What?!"

"Relax, everything's fine"

"Hey Dad, did you know I bought a house in Arendelle?"

"You what? How did you afford a house?'

"I raided a few pirate ships"

"And?"

"I collected 70,000 Gold coins and 40,000 Silver coins"

"How did you manage so much weight?"

"Actually , we took a raft, put all the coins in it and I had Toothless pull the raft"

"Smart"

"Dad, I wanna go back to Arendelle."

"Why? Don't you wanna stay?"

"Maybe for another week, but I met this girl"

"Good on you, son. Whoever she is, if you find her your true love, it has my blessing"

"Thanks Dad, you sure you're okay with this."

"As long as you promise to visit, I expect Grandkids in 2 years"

I eye roll at that. "Sure dad,"

"Wanna look around the village?"

"Sure"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Elsa's POV (Time jump, 1 week. Hiccup arrives in Arendelle again tonight).**

_It's been 40 days since I last seen Hiccup and those eyes. I hope he's okay. I've been watching his house and haven't seen him. Where are you Hiccup?"_

I awake to birds chirping. The sun shines through my room. I feel in control of my powers. Today, I'm receiving a lesson on Diplomacy .

Kai knocks on my door and says " Elsa, are you ready for the lesson?"

"Yes, Kai. Be out in 5 minutes"

I put on a blue sweater and blue long skirt and make my way to the royal STUDY ROOM.

**Time jump, evening**

After the lessons, I decide to go to the pier and watch the night sky.

After staying there for 20 minutes, I see something in the air and descending fast. My heart jumps because I know who it is.

I run to Hiccup's house and wait at the front door with my hair showing. I've always worn a scarf to hide my hair but tonight, I won't.

As the dragon lands I hear Hiccup say "Elsa , is that you? How long have you been here?"

" Yes it's me silly, Um, maybe 20 minutes"

"What brings you here?"

I didn't respond, I just run over to Hiccup and plant my lips on his. He takes a sharp breathe in shock then wraps his arms around me. I feel as my heart will burst. As we pull away , I try to stay on longer enjoying the sensation.

"Wow" was all Hiccup said.

"I missed you." He blushes red as a tomato

"I didn't know you missed me that much" He says

I suddenly notice a scar on his right eye.

"How did you get that scar?!" I say in horror.

"Relax , I'll tell you about it next time"

"You better"

"Listen Elsa, I've had a long flight and I'm tired , maybe we can meet again in a couple days?"

"Sure"

Hiccup then pulls me into another kiss which shocks me, I just melt in his arms.

I then head to the castle and dream about Hiccup.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Short? Yes. But I'm tired and sick so , I'll be writing another chapter soon, should be up in a couple days. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Check out my other fanfic. Hope you like it. I accept advice and ideas, don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Take care!**


	5. Chapter 5: Return

**Thanks for the tips and info. I'm going to advance Hiccup's age to 18 and Elsa's age to 19. There will be a 1 year time jump. All of this time period will be after Dragon's : Defenders on Berk and HTTYD2.**

**One more year till Elsa's coronation. Next couple chapter will be just about the romance between them. Hope y'all enjoy. Don't forget to review. **

**I don't own anything. I'm just using the names for a bit.**

**Elsa's POV**

It's been a year and a half since I first met Hiccup, we've been taking our relationship slow. We haven't "made love" yet. Hiccup has been returning to Berk allot. Taking care of the Dragon Academy, fighting The Beserkers tribe, making peace with Alvin the Treacherous and defeating Draco and his army. I wish I could have seen that happen. Hiccup sometimes stays in Arendelle for 1 month and leaves for 3 months. I really miss him.

He said he'll start staying longer after this. I haven't told him I have ice powers or that I'm the future Queen of Arendelle.

I always visit him in his place 3 times a month when he's here. I try to clean it a little when he's gone. I sometimes sleep in his place when he's here or not.

With Hiccup, I don't feel lonely or out of control, I feel warm. I've shared things to him and he's sort of related to them. I found something I've need for years, a friend, a person to love.

Being without him has made me feel empty and weak inside.

Hiccup is still in Berk and won't be back till next week. I'm currently laying in Hiccup's bed. I slowly close my eyes and fall asleep pretending I'm in his arms.

*****************THIRD PERSON POV***************************************************

As Elsa fell asleep , a black mass was quickly approaching Arendelle.

"Hey Toothless, let's slow down. I wanna enjoy the view"

The dragon grumbled and slowed down.

Hiccup had convinced his father to let him leave early and left Fishlegs and Astrid in charge of the Academy. He deeply misses Elsa and wanted to see her Ice Blue eyes and spend time with his love.

Hiccup descended and landed in front of his house. He gave Toothless a basket of fish in his room and Hiccup climbed the stairs and went into his room. Hiccup was surprised a bit to see a sleeping Elsa in her undergarments in his bed.

Slowly, Hiccup undressed into his sleeping clothes (thin and smooth silk shorts and thin t-shirt) and climbed into bed with Elsa.

Elsa slowly awoke to his presence in bed a squealed in joy and gave Hiccup a crushing ,warm hug.

"ca…can't…..breathe"

"Oh , sorry. I'm stronger than I look" Hiccup smirked.

"Hiccup, you're back early"

"Well, I told my dad I was leaving early because I wanted to see you again"

Elsa swore her heart stop and felt tears form because he cared for her, Elsa rarely had anyone care for her . Hiccup brushed the tears off and asked "What's wrong?"

"No, it's just you care about me, nobody has ever cared for me. I never want you to leave, I feel like I'm gonna die if you leave me again"

"Well, I'll be here for a long time, everything in BERK is fine. I'll be staying"

Elsa then pulls Hiccup into a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues battling for dominance. They pull for air and Elsa smiles. Hiccup wraps his arm around Elsa and they fall asleep in each others arms

**This is just a filler chapter, working on Frozen in Hell and this one, need ideas. The next chapter will contain more romance plus a time jump. Will be longer than this. Just too tired to think of anything else. Take care and thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6: Meet the Queen

**Alright guys, updating will be harder for me now, I'm doing this from an Internet Café. My laptop is fucked. Updates will be a little slow.**

**I do not own anything, All property belongs to Dreamworks and Disney.**

_**Time Jump, 1 year. (3 Days before Coronation)**_

_**Third Person POV.**_

It's been a year and Hiccup and Elsa have never been closer. Elsa still never told Hiccup her identity and powers. Hiccup never minded. He still loved her no matter and same for Elsa.

They had been traveling from Berk to the Scottish highlands. But that's a story for another time.

Elsa could say Berk was a weird one. Hiccup's father seemed proud that Hiccup got a hot chick as a girlfriend. Elsa could not stop blushing the whole time at Berk.

It was 3 days before the Coronation and Elsa was worried, she was worried that Hiccup would find out, she was worried about her powers and she was worried if Hiccup would never take if she was a Queen.

Elsa was in her room practicing a pose without her gloves in front of her Dad's picture. The two ornaments she was suppose to hold kept freezing and she grew even more scared. "Conceal , don't feel"

Those were her only words.

As night approached, Elsa slipped out of the castle and made her way to Hiccup's house.

Elsa knocked and entered. Elsa was greeted by a handsome face which belonged to none other than Hiccup. She could she he was sad.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"I need to return to Berk for a week, I need to leave in 2 days"

Elsa was sad yet also happy that maybe her secret could stay a secret.

"It's okay ,honey. I'll still be here" Elsa kisses him gently on the lips.

**Time skip, three days. Coronation Day! Cue the freaking fireworks and cake! **

Arendelle has never been so busy and happy. Today was the day they would have a new Queen. 

At Hiccup's house, another Terrible Terror arrives and Hiccup finds a note attached. It read "_Son, no need to come to Berk. Sorry! -Gobber "_

Hiccup sighs and unpacks. Hiccup then decides to watch the new Queen coronation . Hiccup goes to the market and buys something formal.

We then zoom into the Duke of Weaseltown with his two henchmen "Oh Arendelle. Why have you been closed all this time, I can't wait to exploit your riches and secrets from within"

*****************************************8*************************************

**Hiccup's POV**

I buy some formal clothing and make the way over to the church were the new queen will be.

I enter the church and take a seat at the very back in the corner to be avoided. I still hated too much attention.

As music comes on, we all rise up from our seats and wait for the queen.

A minute later, the new Queen walks through the doorway and I nearly faint on seeing the person…...

"It can't be" I mutter under my breath 100 times.

I think _' Wow, wow, wow, wow, I was dating the Queen. Am I gonna get in trouble? I mean, I took Elsa, I mean the Queen out of Arendelle and kissed her. I'm glad I didn't have sex with her yet. Holy holy mama.'_

I almost fall over and don't know what to do.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888898888888888888888888888888**

**Elsa POV**

As I walk down the aisle, I feel nervous .

I approach the Bishop and get ready to pick up the two ornaments. He then whispers " Um, your majesty, the gloves"

I reluctantly take them off and pick up the two items. The Bishop says some words as frost slowly creeps up the items. He then says " Queen of Arendelle"

I quickly put down the objects and face the crowd smiling. I look at the far corner of the cathedral . I nearly scream and faint on who I see.

I see Hiccup looking at me wide-eyed and in shock. I THOUGHT HE WAS IN BERK!

He does look strikingly handsome and desirable in that outfit.

**Nighttime, Ball room.**

After Kai's announcement , people come up and greet me and Anna. We share a funny conversation and I make her have a little dance with a certainly annoying Duke. She is sooooo gonna get me for that.

Hiccup approaches me and kisses my hand and says "It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen of Arendelle. Would you like to stroll in the gardens ,your majesty?"

"Yes, sir Haddock"

I walk to the garden and see Hiccup on a bench.

"So, Queen eh? "

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you would mistreat me or leave me"

"Why would I do that? I love you no matter what, Queen or no queen"

I blush and Hiccup pulls me into a deep kiss .

"Shall we return to the ball, Queen Elsa?"

"Yes, we shall"

**Third Person POV**

They enter the ball unaware of the troubles ahead.

**Short a bit? Maybe. Will update soon. More to come soon. Inspiration for this story is a little harder. Zombie ideas are coming to me faster than ideas for this story.**

**I will be making other stories of Hiccup and Elsa's adventures before she was Queen. Will be out soon. Keep reading and reviewing! Love y'all.**


	7. Chapter 7: Freezing

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've sorta got an idea of from "Hiccup343" (THANKS BRO!) and came up with an idea myself. My idea is Hiccup gets frozen…will see how that goes. P.S. I can't really remember all the lines from the movie. I watched it in the theatre when it first came out and my memory is rusty. I'll rewatch it soon, Laptop is still fucked and I'm writing from an internet café right now. PAIN IN THE FUCKING ASS. Lololol.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Third Person POV**

Hiccup and Elsa went inside back to the ball. Hiccup decided to take a break and head home for a bit and give Toothless some fish and then return to the party.

Hiccup told Elsa his plan and she was okay with it and quickly gave him a peck on this cheek and Hiccup blushed. '_I still can't believe I am dating a Queen…the gods must be having a great laugh right now' _Hiccup thought as he left.

With Elsa, she was still getting compliments and welcomes. Elsa wanted to walk around and bumped into Anna and a tall man.

"Elsa, I mean Queen. Me again, um. May I present prince Hans of the Southern Isles." (This will be Anna chiming in with Hans)

Hans says "Your majesty , we …would like…..your blessing….."

They say in unison "In our marriage."

Elsa says "Marriage? I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Anna says "We haven't work out all the details ourselves. It'll take a few days to plan the ceremony…. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream…wait….will you live here?" She asks Hans.

Elsa looks confused and asks "Here?"

Hans "Absolutely."

Anna " Maybe we can ask all 12 of your brothers to stay with us!"

Elsa spoke "Anna-", she wasn't even able to finish her sentence as Anna interjected "Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-", Elsa immediately cut her off as she spoke "What? No, no, no, no"

Anna spoke "Of course we have plenty of room, I don't know. Some of them could-".

Elsa turned at Anna and Elsa then spoke "Wait, look, no one's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married", Anna was saddened at what her sister said and spoke "wait, what?".

Elsa spoke "Anna, May I talk to you please, privately", Anna sees Hans's worried face, she hooks her arms with him then spoke "No, whatever you're gonna say, you can say it to both of us", Elsa narrowed her eyes a bit as she spoke "Fine, you can't marry a man that you've just met", Anna fumed…

Elsa said in frustration "you just can't", Anna replied "You can if it's true love",

Elsa asked "Anna, what do you know about true love?", Anna replied with a bit venom "More than you, all you know is how to shut people out", Elsa frowned and said "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me". Anna is now ready to blow up, Hans saw Anna's discomfort and spoke to the Queen "Your Majesty, if I may ease your-".

Elsa cut him off and spoke "No, you may not, and I-I think you should leave now". Elsa walks away as Hiccup followed her, she passes the Royal Handler then spoke "The party is over, close the gates", Anna hearing that, she rushed to her sister while saying "What? Elsa, no, no, wait!", Anna grabs Elsa's hand, she pulled off Elsa's glove, Elsa gasped, spun around and reached for the glove in panic, Elsa spoke nervously "Unhand my glove now!". Anna just shook her head as she put her arms behind her.

Anna spoke sounding desperate "Elsa, please, I can't live like this anymore", Elsa was doing all she can to hold back her tears then spoke quietly but enough for her sister to hear "then leave.." Elsa sees Anna's hurt face, it's too much for her to handle, she can't hold it in anymore, she turns and rushed away. Anna felt heartbroken, after calming herself a bit she spoke "what did I ever do to you..?!", the crowd just stopped making any noises as they watched the scenery of the two sisters.

Elsa replied "Anna, enough", Anna wanted to scream, she a bit angry spoke "No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!", Elsa felt really ashamed of herself but knowing that this could only protect her and her sister, she spoke in an angry tone "I said, enough!". Ice shot from Elsa's hand, spiked across the floor! Guests cried out in shock, backed away, the Duke just went behind his men as he spoke"...Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here".

######Courtyard######

Elsa burst out of the castle door, the Citizen cheered, the crowd spoke cheerfully "There she is, your Majesty! Long live the Queen! Queen Elsa... Come drink with us", Elsa just rushed through the crowd holding her bare hand. The towns man bowed to Elsa and spoke "Queen Elsa", the towns woman who appeared to be holding a baby looked at their Queen, seeing her in discomfort she asked "Your Majesty? Are you all right?". Elsa backed away from the baby, she knocked into the fountain as she grabbed its edge, the waters froze almost instantly at her touch, the crowd watched in fear as the waters almost instantly froze as they gasped, The duke and his bodyguards busted out of the door, The duke saw Elsa and spoke "There she is! Stop her now!", Elsa spoke to duke "Please, just stay away from me, stay away!".

Elsa ran out of the gates and down to the water's edge, the shoreline froze under her feet, Anna exclaimed from the gate "Elsa! Wait! Please!", . She turned away, she tentatively stepped out onto the fjord, it froze instantly, she breaks into a run, as the water froze over with each step, Anna rushes out onto the fjord ice, slips, falls, Hans exclaimed in worry "Anna!".

Hans rushes to Anna's side,Elsa reaches the far shore, she doesn't look back, she just scrambles into the mountains, Anna spoke sadly holding back her tears "No…". Hans was shocked and said "Look at the fjord", the ice spreads out until the entire fjord is frozen, locked the ships in place, snow fell, Hans and Anna moved through the panicking crowd, some person in the crowd spoke "Snow? It's...snow...in July", Hans spoke to Anna "Are you… alright…?", Anna still shocked at this event and said "No…", then Hans asked "Did you knew?", Anna replied "No…"

**Hiccup's POV.**

I watched to whole scene unfold from the sky on top of Toothless. Me and Toothless saw the commotion and took to the skies in-case in got worse.

"So, bud. That's new. All in one day. First I find out the girl I've been dating is a Queen and now I find out she has Ice Powers…."

Toothless just snorts in reply.

After Elsa ran across the fjord, we followed her a bit to the North Mountain.

I watch the spectacle unfold as she builds her ice castle. After she completed , I went in to greet her.

"Hey Elsa, nice place"

She turns around startled and accidentally sends an ice blast to my chest. I felt It hit my heart.

I could feel an amazing pain there, a burning pain unlike any other. I collapsed to the ground in pain while I could feel Elsa apologizing and weeping.

"Oh Hiccup, I'm so sorry" she keeps saying…..

I stand up and the pain is just gone and say "I'm alright, the pain is gone."

Strangely , I felt colder and weaker. Elsa then said "Please leave, I don't want to hurt you again.."

"I won't leave you again." Toothless snorts in agreement with my statement.

"then you leave me no choice"

Elsa conjures up a gigantic show ball and traps us inside . Toothless struggles to break out but cant.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry, I'll send this snowball somewhere safe."

I felt the lose of gravity. After 20 minutes feelling that, I nearly vomit.

Suddenly, the snowball melts and we are in an area surrounded by strange ,round rocks.,

Toothless sniffs the place and his eyes go into slits and he snarls.

"What's up bud?"

Toothless growls louder.

I hear a voice behind me say "My boy, you are in great danger. Your time is running out."

I turn around to see a troll approach me .

He throws some powder at me and Toothless and I then fall into the blackness….

**What do0 you think? Review!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the long wait. **


	8. Chapter 8: Hence, the title FROZEN

**Hey ladies and gentlemen. Been busy lately. Sorry for not updating so much. I'll still try to update all my stories once or twice a week. I'm glad you're all enjoying. Just enjoy , read and review. Let me know on anything or something. Also. This time is after Elsa unfreezes Arendelle and is accepted.**

**I don't own anything…**

**Third Person POV…**

Hiccup awakes in a wooden hut.

"Young man, you are in grave danger. " A troll, older looking, says.

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

"I'm Grand Father Troll. Your heart has been shot with a power so strong that even I ,trained in magic , cannot undo."

Hiccup, shocked, says "How do I undo this?"

"Only an act of true love can save you."

"I don't know anyone who truly loves me. Not even Elsa."

"You must go, your dragon awaits."

Hiccup leaves and heads towards Arendelle. As he walks, he could feel himself getting weaker and colder.

Toothless, sensing Hiccup's distress, moans sadly and licks Hiccup's hand gently. After walking for an hour in the dark, Hiccup falls over and doesn't have the power to rise up.

Toothless runs to Hiccup and aids him up. Hiccup uses the last of his strength and clicks a mechanism Toothless' tail so he could fly himself.

As Hiccup rises, his body starts to freeze slowly.

Hiccup makes his way toward a big tree and sits next to it. The trees seem to sway and dance . He could swear they were singing ….saying "We are safe here, no harm will come to you."

The freeze starts to cover more of his body and brings him in pain.

Hiccup calls Toothless and says " Bud. We won't go flying for a while. Just leave me here and live. I don't know when I'll be better. "

Toothless snorts as if he's saying 'I'm never leaving unless I need to eat. ' Hiccup smiles at his friend's faithfulness.

Hiccup looks to the sky as his body fully turns to ice.

The forest, the breeze, the sound…..all stop. Only dead silence and Toothless' breathing remain.

**The next day.**

Elsa and Anna were sisters again, Hans would be locked up forever and her people accepted here for her powers.

It was night as Elsa sat in here room , thinking. '_What had happened to Hiccup?'_

She knew she sent him away, she kept thinking '_Does he hate me, will he find his way, will he love me, is he okay?'_

All those thoughts were running through her head. Elsa could feel in her heart that something wasn't right with Hiccup. She knew Hiccup for a long time, he would never just leave. She felt heartbroken , she thought she found a true man for here. Now she pushed him away when he tried to help her.

Elsa laid in her bed thinking. As the clock hit midnight , she drifted off to sleep.

**~Elsa's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Elsa saw herself walking down a path. She was in a forest surrounded by trees. The path seemed to glow and the wind sounded like it was calling her name.

She kept walking down the path even though her instincts told her to stop .

She walked til she came to a dead end .

The trees seem to sway and rustle as if they were dancing.

The sky turned completely black, the path disappeared, suddenly, a light shone behind her revealing her parents….

Elsa muttered "Mom? Dad?"

Elsa walked towards them but suddenly stopped.

Her parents suddenly started screaming . A scream that was not human. Then, their bodies started to rot, the blood coming from their eyes. Their skin , slowly coming off. Revealing their flesh crawling with maggots .

Elsa tried to scream but couldn't make a sound.

Her parents bones turned to ashes and disappeared …completely.

Elsa started to cry a little and hugged her knees.

A voice, that sounded like a child, said "Young lady, do not be afraid . No harm will come to you."

Elsa turned around to see a man in a suit, tall, thin , but the thing that stuck out the most was the lack of a face. Elsa could say he was over 10 feet tall, with tentacles protruding from his back.

Elsa could only say "What are you? Who are you?"

The thing said "I am the Slenderman. Guardian of the Forest and its creatures. We have been around since the beginning, watching, learning and protecting. We have power that can bring and also take life. We live with all other being such as The Trolls, The Phoenix , The Darkness and other creatures. "

Elsa could only listen in shock.

The Slenderman continued " Legend have always portrayed us as demons . But we only take lives for we can see their future and what they will do. I have taken care of Hans. He will never exist in this humam realm again. The reason I have brought you here is because there is a soul in this forest of Arendelle. That soul can never leave . The soul has been struck by an almighty power that even I cannot undo. You, however, can."

Elsa nodded. Slenderman continued " The forest feels this man's pain and hurt. I can also feel his pain, sadness and confusion. The Forest can't be in peace now. Neither can I. I must go now, trust me and go into the forest and search. I will leave clues. I will watch over you. No harm will come from the forest creatures. I and the trees will guide you to him. Goodbye."

Before he left, Elsa quickly called out to him and ask "Who is this person?"

He said "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III"

**~End of the dream~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Elsa awoke with sweat covering her face. She quickly realized it was just a dream, a really scary dream…. She looked around her room and had a heart attack. Ⓧ

On her window was a symbol ….. the Slenderman's symbol. She recalled see it in her dream.

Ⓧ A circle with an X in the middle.

She knew now it wasn't a dream…something had happened to Hiccup.

**With Hiccup, in his dream/mind…..whatever….. :/**

Hiccup wandered around the white nothingness trying to find anything.

"Hiccup Haddock, come forth" A loud booming voice echos . Hiccup jumps in surprise yet follows the voice.

After walking a little, he comes to a large man wearing an eye patch with two ravens on his shoulders. Beside him stood a large , blonde man with a hammer.

Hiccup, knowing who they were, quickly bowed.

"Rise, no need to bow" The man with the eye patch said.

Hiccup said with pure surprise and shock "You're Odin, and you're Thor . "

Odin then said "Yes, we are. We have watch you, from the beginning, you have survived many obstacles. You have proven yourself worthy of entering Valhalla. However, your time has not come. You are still needed on Earth. "

Hiccup asks "Who?"

Thor said " The Queen of Arendelle needs you, she has a heart for you and you alone."

Hiccup was shocked, taken back by surprise.

Odin said "After much talk with the Gods, we've decided to give you powers."

Odin then calls two ravens and they come flying in with a scroll.

Odin then says "Here are thy gifts…..

_The gift of Lightning, Ice and Fire_

_The gift of turning into a Night Fury_

_The ability to speak to your or any dragon._

_Extra Strength_

_The ability to run faster._

_The ability to go invisible for a short period of time. Maximum is 20 minutes._

_Extra healing for you and others you touch_

_Night Vision_

_Telepathy_

_Can learn any language_

_The ability to shoot energy blasts and create force fields._

Odin then said "These are the few powers I give unto you. Use them wisely and safely. More powers will come on the way."

Hiccup says "I accept these gifts and I thank you, Odin"

Odin then said "Hiccup, we must depart. All will be well"

Hiccup then said "Thank you and Goodbye."

**`Outside again````````**

Elsa looked at the sky and then at her watch. It was 7pm. She had been searching for 4 hours for Hiccup.

She knew she was getting closer. The forest seemed to guide her slowly to her target.

In the middle of the forest, Elsa could see a black lump laying down by a big tree.

As Elsa approached the tree, she accidentally stepped on a twig and the lump rose suddenly and a a head showed. Elsa recognized that head, green eyes and toothless smile.

Elsa said "Toothless? Is that you?"

Toothless quickly ran over to Elsa and started licking her all over. Elsa couldn't help but laugh hard and say "hahahaha, stop it you overgrown lizard. "

Toothless just let out a dragon chuckle.

Elsa then asked "Where's Hiccup?"

Toothless then looked up at Elsa sadly and lead her behind a tree.

There was Hiccup. Sitting down, with his back leaning on the tree, facing the sky. Frozen.

Toothless coed sadly and licked Hiccup's Frozen face.

Elsa stood still in shock and in realization that she had done this to Hiccup. She didn't notice that she had hit him in his heart at her ice castle.

Tears starting welling up in Elsa's eyes. She had done this! SHE HAD DONE THIS!

Elsa started to cry, she had frozen the she loved, Hiccup. Hiccup was frozen.

Elsa approached Hiccup's Frozen body and hugged it.

Elsa hugged Hiccup's body close and kept crying. She wanted to be by Hiccup in bed, not here, with his body Frozen. Elsa just sat there and cried.

All she could wonder was 'How could she undo this ?'

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I put Slenderman in here for a bit. He's a guest in story. Now, how to unfreeze Hiccup? Yes, I have given Hiccup a few powers… why not? Sorry for the late update though. More chapters coming soon. "Frozen in Hell " will be updated Saturday, I think. My other one "How to heal a Hurt and broken soul" has come to a standstill. I need ideas on how to hurt Hiccup, something traumatic and painful. **

**Please review on what you think. I'd never though I get this far. Thanks guys, you are all the best. Especially 'Hiccup343'. See y'all later! **


	9. Chapter 9: Death in the castle halls

**Hey guys, 2 chaps in a week? Praise whatever you believe in . :P **

**Alright , so I'm feeling sorta nauseous so forgive any mistakes that are above usual. Let me know how you like this chapter. Slenderman and other urban legends will make a guest appearance every now and then. Something new.**

**I don't own anything except my dignity …well…..yea…**

_Previously on "What if I were Frozen."_

_Elsa started to cry, she had frozen the she loved, Hiccup. Hiccup was frozen._

_Elsa approached Hiccup's Frozen body and hugged it._

_Elsa hugged Hiccup's body close and kept crying. She wanted to be by Hiccup in bed, not here, with his body Frozen. Elsa just sat there and cried._

**Third Person Pov********************************************

That night, Elsa ordered her most loyal soldiers to secretly pick up Hiccup's frozen body and place it in her room. She ordered "This is something private, only you will know about this, you must not tell another soul or you can say Goodbye to your job."

They all nodded in fear and respect.

Elsa stayed in her room hugging Hiccup all night long, stroking his cheek and kissed him on the lips. She was devastated that she had done this to her lover . She wanted to get married to Hiccup, she wanted to be with him til death.

******************* Morning time at sea **************************

Prince Hans sat in the ship's prison cell, waiting, plotting his escape. He knew a guard checked him every 10 minutes, a man was stationed and the bow of the ship , checking the prison every 30 seconds.

The doors on the cells were rusted and could be broken with a good shove.

Night soon approached and Hans decided to put his plan into action. He would kill the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. But he was scared , a faceless figure was haunting his dreams, showing his body, cut up and sewn back together.

*********************Back at the castle, morning time***************************

Elsa had some guards take Toothless to the stables with fish. Toothless was calm because Elsa kept giving him some fish. Toothless thought '_Keep em coming, I could get used to this'._

Elsa put Hiccup in the corner of her room, Hiccup was facing the room, watching everything.

Little did Elsa know that Hiccup could see. Her could hear her, understand her. He couldn't speak , blind or move his eyes, but he could see Elsa perfectly. Hiccup tried to speak and say "Elsa I'm here, I love you!"

But, not a sound was made. Elsa exited the room to do her Queenly duties, Hiccup just sat in the room, staring at the vast nothingness.

**Meanwhile at the Queen's meeting**

"So, your majesty. The defenses are good, the city forgives the winter incident and minor damages were repaired." Said a man with a dark beard.

Elsa replied" Thank you, anything else?"

Just as everyone was about to leave, a servant barged through the door ,panting, and scared. He panted while trying to say "Quu…Quueee…..Queeennnnnn….Qu….Qu…"

Elsa, clearly surprised , said "Calm down, take a breath and say what you have say."

After a few minutes , the servant said "My Queen, I bring dire news. The men carrying Prince Hans were found dead on their ship, Prince Hans is gone and a note was found saying 'Revenge'."

Elsa was shocked, 4 innocent men were murdered by that monster. Quickly thinking, Elsa said "He's after me, Anna and Kristoff for revenge"

One man asks fearfully "What are we going to do?"

Elsa stated firmly " We'll double the security and increase search times. Make sure the main halls are highly secured. Leave one guard with a whistle outside all of our doors. The moment the guard senses trouble, he blows the whistle alerting all of us. Clear?"

They all say in unison "Yes, your Majesty."

"Good, you're all dismissed."

###########

Elsa did more duties such as listening to complaints, arranging trade routes, refusing suitors, and helping a young couple prepare for their marriage within one of the castle rooms.

A guard escorted Elsa back to her room.

As Elsa entered the room, the guard entered and closed the door behind him. Elsa noticed.

Elsa asks in confusion "Um, what are you doing? You are no longer needed here."

The guard laughs maniacally. "Ah, Elsa. You know me and I know you. I have a score to settle ."

Elsa yells "WHO ARE YOU!?"

The man un-sheaths his blade and brings it to her throat. The room got colder by the second. Hiccup saw all this. He was mad and scared. He tried his hardest to move.

The man took off his helmet and said "Hello , Your majesty."

Elsa gasped "Hans….I should have known."

Hans just laughs and ties her hands together.

Hiccup watched the whole scene unfold before his eyes. He tried summoning something.

Elsa asks "Why are you doing this?"

Hans said "I want your power. I want to take the throne of this pathetic kingdom."

Elsa shook in fear of how dangerous this man was.

"Hey Elsa, maybe I'll rape you instead. Hahaha! You'll get pregnant and you'll have no choice."

Elsa eyes went wide with fear and horror.

Hans then said "Oh well, I'll just kill you. "

Elsa said "You can't do this."

Hans yelled and said "Oh yes I can, even with powers, you're still a monster. You must die. Do you think you'll find someone to love? "

Elsa sadly turned to the body of Hiccup. So did Hans.

Hans looked at the frozen boy sadly. He thought she froze an innocent soul.

Hans said "So, you hurt him too. You must be stopped. He doesn't deserve a fate of being frozen. When I kill you, all will be well."

Elsa looked sadly at Hans, she thought ' _He's right. It's my fault. Maybe I should die. End Hiccup's suffering. He never loved me anyway. I am a monster. I always will be.'_

She looked at Hans and bowed her head, accepting her fate.

Mean while, the guards heard the noise upstairs and made their way to Elsa's room.

Hans was in Elsa's room with her tied up and was ready to strike her with his sword. Hiccup could see everything. Hiccup felt helpless.

Hiccup felt his heart burn with an unbearable heat.

Hans noticed and said "Another trick? PATHETIC! "

Hans raised his sword to strike Elsa. In a split second, Hiccup was glowing red and was in front of Hans' sword.

Hans hit Hiccup's body and his frozen body shattered into pieces. At that same moment, the guards broke into her room and tied him up and threw him into the wall.

Elsa screamed in anger and shock on what just happened. Hans was angry he couldn't kill the Queen.

Hiccup's body was shattered into a million pieces. The guards knew him. They were sad and angry too.

Elsa suddenly was glowing blue with rage. In a fraction of a second, she sent an icicle at Hans' neck and cleanly decapitated him. Blood spurted everywhere covering Elsa and the guards.

Elsa then collapsed and cried. One female guard walked to Elsa and comforted her. Elsa just hugged tightly, crying.

They all now knew that Hiccup was dead . FOREVER.

Elsa would never find another man like him. She could never bring him back.

Hiccup Haddock is dead. Forever.

**Tell me what you think? Hiccup is dead. :(**

**Hope you all enjoyed. THE END!**

**Just kidding. Will updating next week . PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: The soul

**Sorry for the epic wait for this chapter. I owe Hiccup434 for his amazing idea which I will find some way to put into this story. Honestly, I'd give that guy more beers than he could drink. He's amazing!**

**I'm also still in my writers block phase, so I'm going to apologize if this chapter isn't that good. They'll be another AN at the bottom.**

**I don't own anything. All property belongs to Dreamworks and Disney.**

It had been one month since Hiccup died, Elsa has been a total wreck. She couldn't hold her long lost love anymore, she couldn't kiss him, she couldn't do anything with him and it was eating her up. The entire week was torture, on top of losing Hiccup she still had to deal with the everyday trials of ruling her kingdom.

Normally she wouldn't mind, but considering the circumstances she couldn't go through with it.

Anna and Kristoff noticed this and decided to take over her sister's duties in her stead. If there was one bright side to the past month, it was that Elsa's and Anna's relationship had been repaired.

The two were finally able to be sisters again and that made all the difference to the both of them.  
While Anna took care of all the problems within the kingdom, Elsa stayed in her room to grieve. She wouldn't leave her room for anything, not even to eat at the dining table.

Luckily Anna was also there to make her eat, even if it was barely enough to keep Elsa's strength up. That night though, Elsa didn't want anybody in her room

That night, Elsa and a few other people had another flashback the day of Hiccup funeral, she could remember it clearly.

_Flashback to that day_

_The Viking ship arrived at the port and Elsa was there to greet them, even though she didn't want to leave the castle, she knew she had to. She was responsible for this._

_One by one, Vikings began to crowd the portside. Slowly, Elsa saw a womanly figure approach her._

"_I am Valka Haddock, are you the Queen?"_

_Elsa looked the woman sadly and said "Yes, ma'am. I am the Queen."_

_Valka, looking sadly at Elsa, said "I see, we have received you're letter and have nothing against you."_

_Elsa smiled sadly and said "I'm still very sorry about this, I never wanted this to happen. I loved him so much." Elsa broke down crying into Valka's arms. Valka understood, she felt the exact same pain a few days earlier. Her beloved Stoick had died defending his home. Valka knew he was watching over them in Valhalla. _

_Valka calmly and sweetly said "It's not your fault, at least the real killer is dead. You may have frozen him but he choose to gave his life for you, he truly loved you."_

_Elsa sobbed harder at that statement. Valka just hugged Elsa. _

_**At the back were multiple Vikings that knew Hiccup.**_

_**Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, and a few other people.**_

_Gobber was completely devastated at the news of Hiccup's death. He had known Hiccup since he was a baby. HE always liked the boy. HE wasn't muscular but he was tough in spirit and in heart. He knew Hiccup could overcome anything. Knowing Hiccup died saving someone brought warmth to Gobber's heart._

_Astrid was sad to learn Hiccup was dead. First the chief now him. She always liked Hiccup, she was sort of jealous to see Hiccup with that girl, Elsa! She did want Hiccup. Now she was sad Hiccup was dead and shocked to find out Hiccup was dating a Queen. She just hoped Hiccup was in Valhalla with his Dad._

_Snotlout was fearful of Hiccup's death. He still loved him as a cousin but he was scared Hiccup's spirit would come back to haunt him as a punishment of all the bullying he caused Hiccup. Snotlout was also nervous because he was now the next in Line for becoming the new chief of Berk, he always bragged on how he would be a great chief but he was bluffing, he never knew anything about how to be a chief._

_Ruff and Tuff were sad at Hiccup's death. Tuff really wanted to bond with Hiccup more and Ruff still had a crush on Hiccup._

_Fishlegs was sad because Hiccup was almost his best friend._

_Noon approached and the pyre was set to float off carrying Hiccup's body. Elsa was trying to not break down crying._

_Everyone who knew Hiccup said many amazing things about Hiccup, from Arendelle townsfolk to Vikings. Elsa admired Hiccup even more because he endured hardships yet still became a great and noble person._

_Then the pyre was pushed off into the sea, burning slowly, containing Hiccup's body._

_The boat containing Hiccup's body was almost burnt then suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning stuck the boat. _

_Deafening Thunder boomed across the sky, making everyone cower in fear for they knew the Gods were present. _

_Suddenly , lighting forms appeared in the sky , not going away nor making a sound. Many people screamed in fear of what was happening. The sky then turn from dark grey/blue to crimson red. A roar could be heard from the heavens. Many people cowered in fear , Elsa and the gang were shocked. Snotlout was cowering behind Hookfang in fear._

_The sky kept changing colors, from red to blue and from blue to black. The air was heavier and sometimes searing hot and sometimes cold. The roar came again, this time , it sounded like a million voices screaming in agony. The Earth shook and the seas rose. But strangely, the water did not come to anyone._

_The seas quickly died down and the skies turned bluer than blue. _

_Then , crimson red clouds covered the who sky, making everything look red._

_The boat Hiccup's body was on was struck by the biggest lightning bolt ever seen. Thunder deafened everyone for minutes. Elsa was shaking visibly , though she tried to remain strong for her people._

_Suddenly, a figure rose from the boat. Elsa yelled "Bring me my spyglass." One of the guards came running with two at hand. Elsa and Valka took them._

_What they saw shocked them._

_Hiccup's body was floating in mid-air , whole and complete. He was glowing a strange blue/green._

_Then, grumbling was heard from where Hiccup was. _

_After a few minutes of watching, the skies boomed with unimaginably loud thunder but no lightning. Hiccup's body was suddenly glowing red/white. After a minute, something separated from Hiccup's body. _

_Elsa peered through the spyglass to see another Hiccup?_

_Elsa quickly asked Valka "Do you see another Hi…"_

_Valka cut her off and said "Yes, that's another Hiccup…..but not in flesh. That's his soul, his spirit."_

_Elsa nearly screamed at that remark. Now she knew Hiccup was gone forever. She would never Let It Go (pun intended) for what she did. Then, water, fire, earth, Ice, snow and other things that belonged to the Earth started circling around the body and the soul. The wind picked up, the crowd was scared. A few witches and magic users knew what was happening. They knew this boy had done something heroic multiple time and had been hurt so many time yet still had the power to forgive and let go._

_The Trolls were watching from a cliff near. Grand Pabbie thought the same, he saw the goodness the pureness in his soul. He knew the Gods' plan, he spoke with them last night. But he could not reveal anything, not even to his fellow Trolls. Then Grand Pabbie looked at Gobber from afar. He then yelled "Gobber has got new left socks!" The trolls shouted a big "Hooray!"._

_After every element was surrounding Hiccup, the wind became ice cold. But it never bothered Elsa nor the Vikings. _

_Then , the elements all around Hiccup exploded , nothing hurt anybody it just all went bang and it was loud._

_Then , the soul of Hiccup shot up into the sky, leaving behind the body._

_The body then was covered in ice. A moment later, he began to glow blue and cracks started showing all over him. _

_Then, his body exploded. Shattering his body everywhere, or that's what it seemed._

_At that site, Elsa just lost it. She broke down, screaming and crying. Valka comforted her, but she too was devastated again for what had happened. So were the other Vikings. Valka carried the young , heartbroken Queen to the castle and laid her there in her room to rest her heart._

_The sky and weather quickly became normal again. Everyone still stood there, shocked at the site. Gobber had tears in his eyes._

_That day, nobody was ever the same._

**End Flashback**

Elsa laid in her bedroom, she finished that memory and cried yet again. She knew Hiccup was in a good place but that still did not ease her heart.

She quickly tried falling asleep but couldn't, her heart was still in pain. But then, she swore she felt Hiccup's presence in her room.

She dared not to look for she feared it would leave. She remained.

She felt the presence crawl onto the bed and hug her. She nearly cried again. She knew it felt like Hiccup hugging her again. The feel, the love, the passion. She missed it.

Then she heard a voice, unmistakable . It was Hiccup's. "Shhh, my dear Elsa. We'll be together again. I will never leave you. I'll always be with you forever. I love you."

Elsa cried again and the feeling felt more stronger and better. That night, Elsa slept better knowing Hiccup was with her in spirit.

**The End of this chapter but not the story.**

**Alright, I'm so sorry for the wait. I'm still going through a major writers block. **

**I'm really starting to get more serious on story writing now. Look from Chap 1 to here. You can really see the change in feel and whatever.**

**I owe Hiccup434 big time for ideas and help. I LOVE YOU MAN!**

**Don't feel sad, this story ain't over yet!**


End file.
